falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Echo 1125
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Pip-boy Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Idea Just had and Idea for the opening page of the site we put a like to every body's world. If you say it's ok I'll start on it.Writer92 21:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) My idea was on the opening page we put a Link to everyones world so it is easy for visitors to navigate. Writer92 21:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Writer alliance Ok we can wait to do my idea then. Also I alrady posted my name on the signup sheet. Ya I can try to get a few more people. Scope like fanfiction.net lots of people write stories about fallout I'm sure some of them would want to do it. When do we start is now since we have three people?Writer92 00:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Back Ok I'm back, So I don't have to worry about people reading it and thinking that my stuff is cannon any more? Because that whole thing was pretty stupid.Writer92 00:41, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Vault The stuff you added to it looks really good dude? Has anyone else joined up for are calb universe idea yet? Writer92 00:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) New Hi i am from the other fanon wiki and on of the admins said that my content and style of writing didnt go with that wiki so he told me to check out some other wikis. Is this a fanon with big rules also for example no big armies? Weebs (talk) 12:43, July 29, 2015 (UTC)